One Mistake
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Just a thought I had about the reason behind Chloe being immune to the Devil's powers. Malcolm wasn't affected because he'd been to hell, what if Chloe had already met the Devil many years before. Warning, hints toward suicide. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer...but I could _be_ Lucifer ;)

Authors Note: Okay so I'm gonna just say I'm kinda nervous about posting this one - this hits very close to home with me. My therapist (yes I have a therapist - maybe I am Lucifer) ;) said that writing helps, as you can immerse yourself in another world. And you lovely people have made me feel so welcome to this fandom, so thank you!

It is taken from an idea I had about why Chloe is immune to the Devil's powers. Malcolm didn't react to Lucifer' nasty face because he'd been to hell and I thought what if there was something Chloe did when she was younger that put her in that same position and making her immune to the Devil (hints toward suicide)

* * *

The Devil was bored.

When that happened the only demon that would even venture close to Lucifer was his trusty right hand, Mazikeen. He stalked through the halls of his home, not with any particular destination in mind, he just needed to move, to do _something,_ he wasn't the type to sit still. The screams of the damned echoed all around him and he was just about ready to shout and tell them all to shut the hell up when he saw her.

His legs had carried him to his throne room, the place where he would decide what punishment the souls that arrived in his domain should receive for the rest of their pitiful after life.

Lucifer titled his head as he studied her. She was quite young, couldn't be more than twenty, give or take and she had the most beautiful, blonde flowing hair, like a halo of gold shining in such a dreary place. She didn't belong here. He stepped slowly into the room, watching with fascination as she finally turned her head and saw him approach. Her pale eyes widened, not in fear but more like surprise.

The Devil was intrigued.

Souls that first arrived in hell would be sent here, to this very room, they would remain frozen in place, unable to do or say anything unless he wanted them to. One of the perks of being the Prince of Darkness.

With a slow steady stride, one hand tucked into his pocket, he walked around her, studying her like a predator would before it attacked it's prey. _So young_ , he thought, and so pure. He couldn't for the life of him think what she could have done to warrant a place in hell. There was goodness oozing from this young woman.

Finally he stopped in front of her, his dark eyes examining everything from the marks on her skin, her height, her pale blue eyes that hadn't stopped staring at him since he ventured into the room and finally he found what had landed her here.

In one step they stood almost nose to nose and taking no notice of her wide eyes, he grasped her arm, turning it over with a gentleness he didn't even know still existed within him. He traced his fingers softly over the marks on her skin and pressed his lips against them.

"Oh my dear. I am so very sorry." With a click of his fingers he released his hold on her. Then he stepped back and waited for her to say something.

"Am I dead?" she asked tearfully, her eyes darting around the large room and wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. Who knew hell would be cold?

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Oh my God," she cried, covering her face with both hands and sobbed quietly, her shoulders trembling as she tried to make sense of it all.

Lucifer flinched at the mention of his father but he didn't say anything. For some reason this mortal was making him _feel_ things. He'd never felt anything before in his life, well, certainly not since his fall.

"He won't help, I'm afraid. When it comes to this sort of thing he's quite; _judgy_."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Are you the Devil?"

"Indeed I am." He said, taking a slight bow.

"You're not what I was expecting."

"Yes, well, most souls don't get to see my nicer side, Darling. They usually get the nastier side."

"Why?" she asked, hesitantly. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

He smiled and stepped closer to her, pleased that she didn't back away from him. He grasped her chin gently with his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head from side to side as he tried to find the reason why she was unlike the others. "I'm not quite sure. There is something different about you, my dear."

She stood stiffly in front of him, doing her very best not to let her fear show. "What happens to me now?"

"Now I get to decide your fate." Lucifer let go of her and took a small step back, giving her some breathing space, although he really didn't know why he did that. He was the Devil, a torturer of damned souls, he wasn't supposed to be kind.

"My father died, and my mother and I, well we...I don't know, we drifted apart, and -" She shook her head sadly. "It doesn't matter. I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

Lucifer felt an ache forming in his chest and he rubbed it absently as he watched her. "Well I've decided." He suddenly announced and the young woman jumped. He shot her an apologetic smile and then dusting his perfectly tailored suit of ash he walked around her with a predatory glint in his eye. Stopping directly behind her, he trailed his fingers down her arm enjoying the shiver that ran through her. He leaned closer until they were almost touching and he was quite impressed that she remained exactly where she was considering he'd given her the choice to move, and he breathed her in. Her soul still burned brightly and he gnawed his lower lip before pressing his lips to her neck. "You may go. It's not often this happens so I'd make the most of it if I were you. You made one mistake, Chloe Decker, don't make another."

She stared at him with wide eyes. Her excitement at being able to go home warring with her fear that he was tricking her. That's what the Devil did, didn't he? "What? You're letting me go back?"

"Yes. It would appear so, wouldn't it?" He made a shooing motion with his hand. "Off you pop."

With a snap of his fingers she vanished in a blaze of white light and he winced at how blinding it was. He wasn't sure if his father would challenge his decision but Lucifer didn't care. If the old man had a problem he could bloody well come down and speak with him. Like that was ever going to happen.

"You let a soul go?" Maze snapped from behind him.

Lucifer spun to face his demon, his eyes flashing red. "Never question my decisions Maze! Are we clear?"

She lowered her gaze obediently. "Forgive me, Lucifer."

"I suppose so. Now where was I before I got distracted? Oh that's right, I was _BORED_!" his voice echoed throughout hell, every single demon and damned soul quaking in fear that he'd take his frustrations out on them.

"You have another guest." Maze pointed behind him and the Devil spun to greet their new guest. A tall, balding man with beady eyes and a stout belly.

"And who do we have here?" Lucifer purred, stalking closer to the man. Within moments of gazing into the man's eyes, the windows to the soul and all that, he could tell that this one definitely belonged here.

Lucifer' grin turned bloodthirsty and Maze found herself shivering with anticipation. The Devil was a sight to behold when he was punishing depraved souls.

"You like children do you? Well we have a horde that would love to meet you." He turned to Maze with a raised brow. "Care to fetch them for me Maze."

The demon nodded and rushed out of the throne room to fulfil the task set by her creator.

Lucifer stalked around the man, delighting in his fear and letting his form shift from pale angel to crimson beast. The man had almost screamed himself hoarse before Maze even returned from the deepest, darkest pit in hell with their most terrifying guests. The most evil of children' souls were kept far away from Lucifer, he couldn't stand the sight of them but in cases like this, they had their uses.

He smirked at the children. "Have fun."

Even Lucifer shuddered at the childish giggling sounding from behind him as the man screamed and begged God for forgiveness.

"Good luck with that pal." Lucifer snorted and followed Maze out in to the hall. "So Maze, while that chap is being taken care of, how about we find something else to do to keep me entertained."

Maze dragged her nails down the Devil' arm, biting her lip seductively. "We could go to the pit? Or the painfields?"

"Surprise me."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I didn't plan on adding anything to this but because of someone asking very nicely I decided to add this.

Hope you like it! Rated T - mention of suicide

* * *

It didn't happen very often, he tended to be surrounded by people, usually gyrating against him on the dance floor, but there were times when Lucifer enjoyed having some peace and quiet. He lounged back on his sofa, glass of his favourite scotch in his right hand and his left stretched out along the back of the leather material. His thoughts were currently focused on one specific person. _Chloe Decker._ For the past few months he'd been trying to remember how he knew her, there was something about her and why on earth wasn't she affected by him, it was seriously starting to vex him.

He'd thought it was _Hot Tub High School_ and yet even after he'd come to that conclusion his gut continued to fight his mind, telling him that he knew her from something or somewhere else. A reason for her immunity to him.

And as of a few hours ago, Lucifer finally had his answer. He'd saw the scars on her wrist, the faint lines that could barely be discernible to the human eye, but Lucifer wasn't human and he'd touched her in that exact same spot many years before. It made sense that he didn't remember right away. It might have been barely fifteen, or perhaps twenty years for her? He really needed to find out her age, yet for him hundreds of years had passed and he couldn't be expected to recall every last mortal that crossed his path. Though the more he thought about it, maybe he should have. It wasn't often the Devil released a soul. In fact he could count on one hand how many times that had happened over the centuries.

Now it was flooding back to him, her standing before him in hell looking so mournful, but not afraid of him. That was what really stood out to the Devil. Everyone who stood before him, awaiting their punishment for the rest of their afterlife, showed terror, sometimes even anger but not Chloe Decker. No, even in hell she had to stand out from the others. He shook his head fondly. What was he going to do with her?

He thought back to earlier when he'd discovered her secret, and was quite proud of himself for not saying anything, but the look she gave him when he grasped her wrist, almost identically to the way he'd held her when they first met, was a mixture of uncertainty and slightly awed. It wasn't possible that she would be able to retain the knowledge of their first meeting. Although with Chloe, anything seemed possible.

The muted hum of his private elevator rising told him he was about to have a visitor and he could hazard a guess at who it would be. The doors slid open and _she_ walked into his apartment with a determined stride.

She stopped directly in front of him, her hands on her hips and a distressed expression on her flushed features.

Lucifer cocked his head, regarding her silently and then leaned forward to place his glass on the table. "Detective?"

"How did you know?" she asked quietly, keeping her hands firmly on her hips so that he didn't see her trembling. Chloe had no idea how he knew what she'd done, she always kept them covered and even now if you looked closely, you could barely make out the thin white marks on her wrist. She only knew they were there because she'd been the one to put them there. It had been a low point in her life, one that she was certain if given the chance she would never do again and she didn't want to think about a world that didn't have Trixie in it. Her and Dan might not have worked out, but they'd done good with their daughter. She was a beacon of light in a dark world, and brought joy into the lives of anyone she met. That included the man in front of her who supposedly despised children.

"Chloe, I…" He really didn't know what to say. They'd met when she arrived in hell? He gave her a second chance and sent her back because he could see the good shining brightly within her?

Chloe suddenly sank down next to him on the sofa, cradling her head in her hands. Willing the burning sensation in her eyes to disappear. She hadn't thought about it in so long. Lucifer moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her into a warm embrace. She let him comfort her, a feeling of safety surrounding her and let his strength wash over her. With her head resting on his shoulder and her hand splayed on his chest. Chloe let the soft, steady beat of his heart sooth her and enjoyed the feel of his thumb rubbing gentle, reassuring patterns on her shoulder.

"You know, I'm not really sure why I did it," she mumbled against his silk shirt, his cologne or maybe it was his natural smell washed over her and for some reason it felt like coming home and she found herself snuggling closer. His own arm tightening around her. Chloe didn't even think about it, the words just started rolling from her lips. "When my dad died, I – well, a part of me died too and I didn't handle it very well. My mom kept working, always travelling, always another acting gig or convention to go to and I had never felt so alone."

Lucifer listened silently, letting her un-burden her deepest, darkest secret and offered her his unconditional support.

Her grip on his shirt tightened, her fingers digging into his flesh as she burrowed further into his chest, and wondered briefly if she might be hurting him but he never made a sound. Just leaned his head softly against hers. His controlled demeanour helping calm her bubbling emotions.

"If I could take it back I would." Her voice faltered, and she felt her resolve finally crack as the stubborn tears flowed down her rosy cheeks and soaked into his lovely shirt.

Wrapping both his arms around her he pulled her closer, manoeuvring slightly so he could tuck her comfortably against him, her head on his chest and her arms wound around him. He chose his words carefully while carding his fingers through her soft golden locks. "You were given a second chance Chloe and I promise you, hand on heart, you won't ever be alone again. You have my word."

Chloe chuckled, but it wasn't a happy sound. It was full of sadness. "You can't promise that, Lucifer."

Lifting his hand to her chin, he tilted her head slightly so he could look into her eyes. "I can and I will. You won't have to feel like that ever again. I won't let you."

She was quiet for a moment and he thought she might have fallen asleep, but slowly she lifted her head from his chest and gazed into his dark eyes. "Thank you, Lucifer."

His lips quirked and he decided to chance his luck and pressed a quick kiss on her lips. "You're ever so welcome, Chloe."

"How did you know?" she asked softly, ignoring the flush of her cheeks and laying her head over his heart. He really was very comfy and smelled utterly divine.

"I'm the Devil, darling. Have you forgotten that already?"

"I haven't forgotten anything," she mumbled sleepily, her eyes drifting closed.

Lucifer's eyes widened at her innocent answer but did she mean she remembered or was she simply acknowledging his constant 'delusions'? The Devil wondered if this was the reason his father hadn't intervened when he released her soul. Had the almighty himself foreseen where it would lead and once again felt the need to teach his son a valuable lesson? Lucifer didn't always understand his dad's plan for him, or what he wanted him to take from this experience but he couldn't deny that the woman in his arms was special. One of the only beings he'd ever encountered that he didn't want to be selfish with. He wanted to give her everything, the sun, the moon, hell even his beating heart if she asked for it.

He wouldn't say that he loved her. That was a word that humans threw around far too often and took back even quicker. No, what he felt for her was more than that. She was everything to him. She was the world, nae, she was the universe all wrapped up in an exquisite creature.

One that he was determined to explore.

The End.


End file.
